finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Teulle
Holly Teulle is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XV. Like most women in Lestallum, she works for EXINERIS Industries. She is friend and role model to Cindy Aurum, having known her for two decades. Dossiers :Experienced engineer working at the EXINERIS Power Plant in Lestallum. She toils away day after day, harnessing the heat given off by shards of the Meteor and turning it into thermoelectric power. Producing enough light to fend off the daemons is hard work, though, and Holly struggles to solve the problem of being short-staffed. For now, she reluctantly relies on the Hunters to help with some of her other tasks, like the maintenance and repair of EXINERIS facilities beyond the city walls. :One reason Holly performs her duties with such passion is the tragedy that befell her dear friends. When Melba Aurum and Mid Sophiar fell victim to a daemon attack one fateful night, Holy vowed to do whatever she could to prevent another such incident from ever occurring. She threw herself into her work, refusing assistance from anyone. Yet all this extra effort took its toll on her body, and she found herself thoroughly exhausted. It is only when the crown prince offers to lend a hand that she finally realizes there is no shame in relying on others. Since then, she has instead focused on sharing her expertise with others like Cindy and Jeanne and teaching them how they can help share the workload. Profile Appearance Holly is a middle-aged woman with middle-parted shoulder-length hair. She is always seen wearing a version of the EXINERIS thermal suit. Personality Holly is dedicated to her job, and can hardly say no to orders from the higher-ups, even at the cost of her health. She holds authority over other workers as a veteran technician and is always called to end disputes between the tough workers. She has a big fear of daemons, affecting her back. Story Holly has known Cindy Aurum for two decades and has come to regard the mechanic as a baby sister. Holly has been big role model towards shaping Cindy's personality. Holly is involved with inspecting the valves and pylons around and outside Lestallum. When the EXINERIS plant was overrun by daemons, Holly went through such a shock she hurt her back. Noctis and Gladiolus eliminate the daemons, earning her admiration. She helps them to treat the mythril ore needed to power King Regis's boat. She calls Noctis her favorite hunter when he volunteers to inspect valves around Lestallum and pylons outside the city. During the Assassin's Festival in Lestallum, Holly gives Noctis and his entourage their festival outfits. She is arrested by Imperial General Loqi Tummelt for refusing to cooperate when the Niflheim Empire arrives in their search for Noctis. Hearing that Holly has been taken captive spurs Cindy and the party into motion to rescue her and drive the imperials out of Lestallum so the festival can continue. Holly dedicates her life to keep the lights on Lestallum to repel daemons. When the world is encroached by darkness Lestallum becomes mankind's only safe haven. Holly became overworked before realizing she could not defend the outpost alone. She began grooming her staff with an eye toward the future. Jeanne Labreigh, a former hunter, became her apprentice. Holly is delivered meteorshards by Libertus Ostium, the new leader of the Kingsglaive. Holly enlists two Glaives to help fix the cable cars to fully power the plant. Gameplay Holly sends the party out to quests in behalf of the EXINERIS power plant. Creation and development Voice Holly is voiced by Julie Nathanson in English. She shares this voice actor with Prishe from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Chocolina from Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and World of Final Fantasy. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV ru:Холли Теуль